stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Phoenix-X
You may also be looking for comics series, Star Trek: Phoenix-X (comics). Star Trek: Phoenix-X is a fan fiction "chat"-style series based in the 24th century, utilizing the undercover Federation starship . The series started in the late '90s, after a few instant messaging chats between its two writers were saved as documents. It then grew into emailing large sections of episodes by each writer, where it would be pieced together to make an episode; until, finally, it grew into being written as full episodes themselves. The series continued to include humor along side a serious story, nearly comparable to a sitcom, or an animated tv show. There is also a comic series, based in the same universe, which started in April 2006. It also can be considered Phoenix-X canon. Episode guide Phoenix-X stories were written in an episodic format, simply numbered as Episode''s. The ''Chapter''s were long-form versions of episodes, and ''Special''s were holiday themed episodes. ''Flashback was an episode category meant for episodes that took place in the past; Flashback 1 was a re-write of the Episode 1. Season 1 *Episode 1 - "The Tiloniam System" / "Jello Cubes" *Episode 2 - "Deep Wormhole 9" / "Find Voyager? No Problem" *Episode 3 - "Flortarios III" / "Missed the Mishap" *Episode 4 - "Cookies" *Episode 5 - "Crash Bandicoots" *Episode 6 - "The Cloud Aloft" / "Home, Part I" *Episode 7 - "Deal" / "Home, Part II" *Episode 8 - "The Bajoran Trove" *Episode 9 - "Bio Level 4" *Episode 10 - "Pure Evil" *Episode 11 - "Betrayal and Honour" *Chapter 1 - "The Links' Traitor" *Episode 12 - "Warfare" *Episode 13 - "The Bermuda Triangle Effect" / "Retrieval" / "Liquids Everywhere" *Episode 14 - "Subspace Racing" *Episode 15 - "Guinea Pigs" *Episode 16 - "Factors of Humanity" *Episode 17 - "The Return of the Borg" *Chapter 2 - "Experimentalism" *Special 1 - "Christmas Special" *Episode 18 - "The X Continuum" *Episode 19 - "Fight, Part I" *Episode 20 - "Fight, Part II" / "Fight, Part III" *Episode 21 - "Identity" *Episode 22 - "Vengeance" *Episode 23 - "Casio" *Episode 24 - "Secret Shuttles, Part I" *Episode 25 - "Secret Shuttles, Part II" Season 2 *Episode 26 - "Secret Shuttles, Part III" *Episode 27 - "Secret Shuttles, Part IV" *Episode 28 - "The Invisible Enemy" *Episode 29 - "Loyalties, Part I" *Episode 30 - "Loyalties, Part II" *Episode 31 - "Food for the Labyrinth" *Episode 32 - "The Nega'Jem, Part I" *Episode 33 - "The Nega'Jem, Part II" *Episode 34 - "Ghost Face Killah" *Episode 35 - "False Management" *Episode 36 - "Jumpers, Part I" *Episode 37 - "Jumpers, Part II" *Episode 38 - "BaKardi Slang" *Episode 39 - "Phoenix Restoration" *Episode 40 - "Omega" *Chapter 3 - "Afterdeath" *Episode 41 - "Mosquito" *Episode 42 - "Avalon Battlefield, Part I" *Episode 43 - "Avalon Battlefield, Part II" *Episode 44 - "Killing Spree" *Episode 45 - "Crystal Method, Part I" *Episode 46 - "Crystal Method, Part II" *Episode 47 - "Destiny's Revenge, Part I" *Episode 48 - "Destiny's Revenge, Part II" *Episode 49 - "Destiny's Revenge, Part III" *Episode 50 - "Occurrence, Part I" Season 3 *Episode 51 - "Occurrence, Part II" *Episode 52 - "Alien Interference" *Episode 53 - "Particle Mechanics" *Episode 54 - "The Cash Flow" *Episode 55 - "Responsible Delinquent" *Episode 56 - "Possible Regret" *Episode 57 - "Land Wars" *Episode 58 - "Departments" *Episode 59 - "Civilization" *Episode 60 - "The Timeship" *Episode 61 - "Power Levels" *Episode 62 - "Dimensions" *Episode 63 - "The Shadow Maneuvers" *Episode 64 - "King of the Iron Fist Tournament" *Episode 65 - "New Beginnings" *Episode 66 - "Mirrorlyness!" *Episode 67 - "The Deterioration" *Episode 68 - "A Tholian Encounter" *Episode 69 - "Temporal Doom! Part I" *Episode 70 - "Temporal Doom! Part II" *Episode 71 - "Temporal Doom! Part III" *Episode 72 - "The 47's" *Episode 73 - "Spider Agencies, Part I" *Episode 74 - "Spider Agencies, Part II" *Special 2 - "Halloween Special" *Episode 75 - "Transphasic Meltdown" Season 4 *Episode 76 - "Life 2" *Episode 77 - "Broken Pieces" *Episode 78 - "These Aren't the Voyages..." *Episode 79 - "Fantastic Method" *Flashback 1 - "The Tilonian System" *Episode 80 - "Forbidden Crossing, Part I" *Episode 81 - "Forbidden Crossing, Part II" *Episode 82 - "Forbidden Crossing, Part III" *Episode 83 - "Remnants" *Episode 84 - "Displacement Syndrome" *Episode 85 - "Triple Tribble Sunday" *Episode 86 - "Cybernetic Showdown" Comics ''Star Trek: Phoenix-X'' comics were a series of short amateur comic strips based in the same universe. Cut scenes The cut scenes were a feature in Star Trek: Phoenix-X, derived from blocks of text that didn't make it into an episode's final draft. When episodes were being written, sections of text were always being removed, re-inserted, or re-written during the whole writing process. Since these sections of writing were usually saved, they allowed a saved-list of "scenes" that could have, or already have in some form, made it into the episode. The closest analogy would be something like the "deleted scenes" in a movie DVD. : See: Star Trek: Phoenix-X cut scenes Spin-offs For a short time in 2003/2004, a slew of uncompleted spin-offs were written based in the same fictional universe as Star Trek: Phoenix-X. Uncompleted *''Star Trek: B'Chnah'' (chatfic) *''Star Trek: Hijinx'' (chatfic) *''Star Trek: Tsunami'' (chatfic) *''Star Trek: Crucial'' ::Star Trek: Crucial was written differently as blog posts, coming from several character's points of views. *''Star Trek: Resurrections'' ::Star Trek: Resurrections was written in prose format, and had a serious tone. It took place during Star Trek: Phoenix-X`s Season 3, surrounding Project Genesis and Data; but, as an uncompleted spin-off, the story was never fully developed or resolved. *''Star Trek: Vitality'' (chatfic) ::Star Trek: Vitality was written in the same format as Phoenix-X stories were, but was written in a serious tone and included the clones of Star Trek canon series characters: Jean-Luc Picard (see: Jean-Luc Picard (clone)), Tuvok, Hoshi Sato, Miles O'Brien, and Leonard McCoy. As a Phoenix-X spin-off, the Season 3 character, Amp, was also included. Short story The Recruited served as a prequel story to Star Trek: Phoenix-X; but was written in prose and with a serious tone. See also Memorable quotes Background information *The X in the series and ship name is a parody of its use elsewhere (i.e. " ", "X-Files", "[[Wikipedia:XXX (film)|xXx (Triple X)]]"). *Some early episodes, like "Jello Cubes" or "Find Voyager?", were written over AOL chat for fun between the two writers. Episodes after that began in length through emails, with one writer writing one section of an episode and the other writing the next part. This continued until Episode 21 when one writer (Hawku) continued the series onward alone. Only two episodes in the second season involved the other writer (DL), "Afterdeath"; and "Omega", which was written solely by the other writer (DL). *Some noticeable external influences on the series' elements and names came from other series: , and . *A few episodes have been direct crossovers. **"Fight, Parts I, II & III" crossed over with . **"Alien Interference" was a more subtle crossover with . External links *[http://www.startrekphoenixx.com ST:Phoenix-X website] *[http://s4.invisionfree.com/Star_Trek_Phoenix_X ST:Phoenix-X message board] *Follow [http://twitter.com/stphoenixx @stphoenixx] on [http://twitter.com Twitter] Listings *Trek Writers Guild *Star Trek: Fan Fiction Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X